


Make Me Jealous

by doctor__idiot



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s idea to make Chris jealous is born out of boredom. Chris is not thrilled by it. Until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some porn. So there you go.
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Unfortunately, nothing else is.

Tom turned his head to the left to be able to breathe under the water that was pouring down on him. Chris had him pressed against the shower wall, thrusting deep into his body again and again. Tom’s skin was tingling all over and raw where teeth marked him.

His air supply was cut off rather quickly when Chris’ hand fisted his hand in his hair it, making Tom hiss, and held him into place during a forceful kiss.

As soon as he tasted blood, he made a mental note: If he wanted to be able to walk the next day, he should seriously stop making Chris jealous on such a regular basis.

It was almost ridiculously easy, though. Most of the time he didn’t even do it on purpose. And, usually, it was barely more than a little teasing. 

What had gotten into him today, though, he wasn’t clear about. He probably shouldn’t have been so eager in his flirting with Robert at the stupid premiere party they all had attended.  
He had been terribly bored and Chris, with his bad mood, had gotten on his nerves the whole evening.  
Plus, Robert was a hilarious conversation partner – and he hadn’t said a word when Tom had nearly ended up in his lap as all of them had tried to squeeze on one couch together.

Apparently, Chris hadn’t found it quite so hilarious.

Tom almost bit through his lip in an attempt to suppress the pathetic whimper that was coaxed from his throat when Chris rubs along his abused prostate perfectly once more. 

This was the third time already that the younger took him this evening and Tom’s legs were like jelly. He didn’t even know how he still held himself upright.  
If it wasn’t for the strong hands on his hips keeping him so firmly against the wall, he wouldn’t trust his legs to support him.

He let out a startled yelp when Chris suddenly pulled out and spun him around, large hands gripping his thighs and hoisting him onto Chris’ hips, sliding right back into him. 

Tom moaned loudly, his overused muscles burning at the intrusion, and his hands scrambled over the wet tiles for some kind of hold.  
Giving up his futile effort, he simply used Chris’ hair and shoulders for support, letting him carry all of his weight.

It really shouldn’t turn him on so much that Chris was able to manhandle him so effortlessly, lift him up like he weighed nothing and keep him up against the wall to take him right there, but it did.  
He didn’t let himself think too much about what kind of kinks he might have developed since being with Chris. Then again, he didn’t actually have it in him to mind much.

Locking his ankles behind Chris’ back, he could do little more than simply take it when Chris sped up his thrusts, since he was left with close to no leverage at all in this position.  
His mouth sought Chris’ and when he cried out, the sound was muffled by their locked lips. Tom fingers tightened in the blond hair and he took great satisfaction in the pained hiss he earned from the other man.

When his orgasm finally ripped through him, it was so fierce and right on the edge of painful that he was seriously afraid he was going to pass out. Chris followed after another few deep, uncoordinated thrusts.

Completely limb, Tom let his legs dangle and trusted Chris to hold him up. Strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace.

He hadn’t thought he would even be able to have three orgasms in a row but Chris had that annoying tendency to constantly prove him wrong.

The water drizzling down his back was cold by now but he couldn’t have moved if his life depended on it.

“I’m too old for this,” he murmured weakly against the other’s shoulder.

Chris chuckled low in his throat. “Hm. We covered the bed, the table and the shower. We didn’t do it on the floor yet.”

Tom groaned loudly and buried his face in the blond hair while amused laughter rocked the broad chest he was pressed up against.  
He would have been content just standing there but he started to shiver under the chilly water and Chris urged him to get out of the shower.

Tom forced his tired muscles to move and he accepted the proffered towel before slowly drying himself off, hissing at the contact of rough fabric on his over-sensitive skin. He was certain he would be aching for the better part of a week.

Sending a glare in Chris’ general direction, he carelessly threw the towel into the sink and walked gingerly out of the bathroom.

He had expected to hear Chris’ laughter but it didn’t come. Instead, he suddenly felt a solid body against his back and two arms wrapping around his waist. Chris rested his chin on Tom’s shoulder, placing a kiss right below his ear. 

Tom couldn’t help but smile to himself. “Did you blow off your steam?”

Chris made a noise but it wasn’t clear whether it was a positive or a negative one. “’M sorry.”

The smile on Tom face widened into a grin. With difficulty he turned in the tight vise that was Chris’ arms. “No need to be.” 

He let his fingers absent-mindedly run through Chris’ long hair. “I took my chances.”

Chris tilted his head to the side and a short flash of something indecipherable moved across his features before his lips transformed into a smirk. “I knew you did it one purpose.”

“Hm.” Tom put his arms around Chris’ shoulders. “So, I suppose we’re even?”

The hands on his hips tightened and he winced slightly at the pressure on his fresh bruises where Chris had held him in place while he had fucked him. 

Not that he was complaining. 

There would be some nice finger marks by tomorrow, though.

Immediately, Chris loosened his grip and smoothed his palms over the purpling skin in a soothing manner. It sent a shiver down Tom’s spine, making him hum approvingly.

“I’m sorry.” Chris repeated, the smile now wiped from his face and a serious look in his eyes.

Tom sighed. He didn’t want to deal with a remorseful Chris right now. He wanted to fall face-first into bed and snuggle up to Chris underneath the blankets and then he wanted to fall into a coma-like sleep and not wake up before tomorrow afternoon.

“It’s fine.” He leaned in to kiss the other man, taking his face into both of his hands. “It really is.”

Chris didn’t seem convinced but Tom just kissed him again before sneaking out of the embrace, huffing in frustration at the cold that met him.

Chris followed him a few steps but then he continued to stand in the middle of the room as if rooted to the spot while Tom had already crawled onto the giant king bed that took up half the room. 

Tom held out his hands to prompt Chris to come to him, lifting the blanket and scooting over to make space. The instant Chris lay down Tom draped himself half over his bare chest and wrapped his arms around the warm body. 

At the moment he only felt sated and peaceful and happy about the fact that he had Chris – even though he didn’t literally own him, but he liked to think that he did. 

He wasn’t even aching. Much. Yet. 

“Maybe I should make you jealous more often.”

Finally, the tension in Chris’ body dissolved and he snorted in amusement. “Maybe you should.”

Tom smiled against his skin. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Then he shifted to settle more firmly against the crook of the other’s neck, his eyes long closed.

He felt himself drifting off fairly quickly, but before he was fast asleep he felt a kiss being pressed into his hair and Chris’ arms enveloping him in warmth. 


End file.
